Dauntless Highschool
by HeyFourNiceTobiceps
Summary: No such thing as factions! Story follows Tris through senior year of highschool. She has a boyfriend but starts to have feelings for another guy...who is she best suited for? Personalities are not all the same as Divergent. Uriah/Tris Tobias/Tris Christina/Zeke STORY UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me if interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so this is going to be my second story. Rated M for language and smut (to come).**

**I do not own Divergent.**

**There is no such thing as factions in this story. Just a regular city, school and people. The character may not be like they are in the book. Christina, Tobias and Tris are almost the same.**

**Tris' POV**

The first day of school. No more late nights watching T.V, or hanging with Christina until 3 a.m. This year will be my final year in high-school. I plan to join the cheer team and graduate with honors, easy right? I wake up at 7:00 even though school starts at 8:50. I shower, shave and wash my face. Then put on a pair of black leggings, navy chiffon shirt and an over sized grey woven cardigan. Of course I pair it with my signature trainer shoes. I quickly apply light eye shadow, winged eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick as Zeke, my brother, tells me he is leaving with or without me in 5 minutes. Zeke is the the stereotypical popular guy in high-school. He is on the football team and gets all the girls (in bed). I grab my bag and a granola bar then rush out the door. It is already 8:35 as we reach Tobias' house. Tobias is one of Zeke's best friends. I've known him since grade 1, seen him as his voice lowered and he grew up. Every since grade 7 I have started to like him more than a friend but those feelings have been shadowed by my boyfriend, Uriah. Uriah is a typical jock and player. He is on the lacrosse, football and soccer team, even though Uriah and Zeke are on the same football team, they have an extreme hatred towards each other. We pull up to Tobias' house and he rushes out in a pair of dark jeans, and a casual button-down shirt.

"Hey Zeke, hello Tris." He says while fist pumping Zeke.

"Hi." I say shyly. Ever since I started to look at him a different way, I feel awkward near him. We make it to school right on time. I meet up with Christina at my locker. My locker is 4 away from Tobias, 2 away from Uriah, 1 away from Peter and Christina is on the opposite end of the hallway. Of course Zeke got his locker right beside Tobais'. Peter is my worst enemy, he was the one person that made me miserable during elementary. He was the worst bully ever but of course is Tobias and Zeke's teammate and friend. My classes consist of biology, calculus, history, chemistry, gym and english. I share biology with Chris, Uriah and Tobias, calculus with Peter, history with Zeke and Chris and gym and english with Peter, Tobias and Uriah. **(great combo right) **

"Hey Tris! OMG I missed you so much!" She yells, not realizing how many people stopped to stare.

"Chris, we saw each other 3 weeks ago." I explain.

"I know but I still missed you. So are you ready for bio?" She asks.

"No. I haven't even put my stuff in my locker." She ushers me to hurry as Uriah walks up.

"Hey babe." He smirks and kisses me.

"Hey. Are you in our class?" I ask blushing from the kiss as I organize me locker quickly and grab my stuff.

"Yeah. I'm also with you for english and gym. " He grins and pulls me towards the classroom as I shut my locker. We walk together hand in hand with Christina behind us.

"So, want to meet up tonight?" He questions.

"Sure, my place. Zeke will be there though." He grunts but then nods.

"Fine but if he gets on my nerves I have the right to punch him." I glare and he immediately regrets saying it. As soon as we are about to head into the classroom, I catch a glimpse of two dark blue eyes staring at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay of this update. I have been super busy and got stumped for this story.**

**By the way I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Tobias and Uriah have a neutral hatrid/friendship. **

**Tris' POV **

"Who is that?" Uriah asks when he sees me staring at the boy outside the doors.

"I don't know. Looked familiar though." I reply setting my books down on the desk. The entire class is our teacher (My favorite teacher)lab safety and participating, but I never stop thinking about the boy in the hallway. His amazing blue eyes...almost the exact same blue eyes as Tobias...I hope the wasn't Tobias. I feel my cheeks heat up as I think about how weird I must have looked. I begin to take out my phone and ask Zeke where to meet for lunch.

"Tris! Pay attention." He says frustrated. The bell rings, startling me and I begin to pack my stuff.

"So is Zeke still single?" Christina asks while I get my history supplies. I just finished Calculus which was really boring, Peter didn't even have the decency to show up today.

"Ew. You are not actually considering dating my brother?" I say in a questioning tone.

"Um...no..." She says looking away. I roll my eyes and we head to the class. We enter the room and take our seats, Christina next to Zeke and one of his buddies and me on the end. History class is my second worst subject, after english. Probably because I never pay attention to the boring information they teach. Next I have gym with Peter, Tobias and Uriah. Yay. I quickly grab my gym clothes and rush to the change room, even though I'm early, I hate being in the room with changing teens. Uriah comes in right as I pull up my soccer sweats. We are both early because everyone else likes to change a minute before class starts.

"Hey beautiful." He says gently kissing me, I nudge him away as Tobias walks into the room. Hae removes his shirt and I can help but notice his amazing body. Uriah notices and whips off his shirt revealing a defined stomach. As people start to file into the room I catch the same pair of dark blue eyes glancing at me.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am really sorry for the long wait, another chapter will be out sooner than this one was. :) Review!, and check out my Four/Tris Divergent Story!:):)**


End file.
